Lonely Damned
by NyghtStryker
Summary: When Jaden's parents die in a house fire he's forced to leave his best friend James behind as he's sent all over Europe to foster homes. And when he finally gets back he's sent to Minnesota. But will he be alone this time? Warning: may change rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was winter when my parents died. It was a house fire. I was asleep when they were burned, and even then I didn't hear. I was only 3 but my mom let me listen to her I-pod, since music helped me sleep. I woke up to my back being caught on fire. It was my shirt that touched the flame but it burned through and scarred my shoulder. I ripped my shirt off and grabbed my blanket, then I ran down the stairs and out the door. My feet were burned and my shoulder was bleeding. My Aunt was supposed to come over for brunch that day, but she never came. I blamed her for my parents deaths, but she said that it was mine, that I should've known there was a fire and gotten them out. She took me in but all we did was fight. When I was four she finally just had enough of me and stabbed me with a fork. I ran to my friend's house, bleeding everywhere. He called the police and disinfected the gash in my side.

When the police handcuffed her I was taken to the hospital. They said that I was lucky for living through something like that. They took blood tests and titled me "clean" of anything, STD's, Cancer, Heart Disese, anything. My friend let me stay at his house for a week before the social services dragged me away to some foster family in England. I don't know why they would send me from Vermont to England.

When I got there, there were already four kids. Three girls, one boy. The boy was excited to have another boy living with them. But I just wanted to go back to Vermont, to my friend, James 'Jamie' Dalton. I stayed there until I was eight. Then I was brought to a foster family in Italy.

I learned Italian while I was there. I stayed at this big house, but I was the only child. When I turned ten they flew me to France, where I lived in a house with three boys. I learned French and stayed there for a year, I was flown back to Vermont. It was the most excited I had been in seven years.

When I got there I ran through the streets looking for his house. When I finally found his umber brown house I ran up to the porch and sat on the swing they had, panting and gasping for air. After a minute or two I got up and wobbled over to the door. I rang the doorbell and it was a while but then he opened the door.

He was dressed in black and his dirty blond hair that was ear length and handsome was now golden brown and long. His left eye was covered by his hair. His wrists were scarred and his eyes were no longer the bright, full-of-life green. They were dull and lifeless. I felt like crying like I did every night in the foster homes. He asked who I was and I felt tears fill my eyes, but I couldn't blame him.

I was kind of short, but my hair was still the same two toned colors. I was wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. My jeans were dark blue and I had on white converse. I was slightly paler than before and my lips were rose color. People would tease me, saying I'm wearing makeup or something. I gulped and asked his name.

"James," was what he answered with.

I physically held back tears and told him who I was. He said he didn't know me. I whispered okay and climbed down the steps, when his mother came out. She looked the same and it only took her a second to recognize me. She called after me and I stopped. Then she asked Jamie why he didn't recognize me. He said that he doesn't remember being friends with anybody. I let a few tears fall at that.

She asked me to come into her house, but I said no. I told her that it'll only hurt me more if I have to try, and then I started walking away.

I stayed in Vermont until I was done with middle school. Then they sent me to the countryside of Minnesota. I stayed away from James when we were in middle school. It hurt less to watch him from afar. On the last day of school I told him who I was and that we were best friends when we were little, but I didn't tell him about my parents and aunt. He said sorry and walked away. I sighed and went to the foster home I was living at. They told me that I was leaving.

I stayed silent and went to pack my belongings. But while I was packing my foster 'rents told me I had a visitor, I thought they meant the doctor they made me go to. I trudged downstairs and there stood Jamie, looking at me with shocked eyes. I realized that I changed into my white t-shirt and blue jeans, my usual packing/cleaning clothes.

My feet didn't even reach the floor when Jamie hugged me. He had a really tight grip on me. I squirmed and asked why he was hugging me. He said he was sorry. Sorry for forgetting me and sorry for not listening to me. He said that my house wasn't completely burnt and that he wanted to take me there, see what we could salvage.

I didn't even realize I was crying until he let go and brushed them away. He hugged me again and then I told him. I told him I was leaving to go to Minnesota. He let go and looked at me. I saw hurt and betrayal, but no life. I cried more but I didn't move. All I told was that he needs to have life in his eyes, and I'll come back. I told him where I was going, what school I'd be at, that I was going to be living alone, and my address. All he did was hug me and kiss my forehead. I hated the sadness and abandonment that I felt that day. But I didn't say anything, I just cried as I watched him walk out the door.

I ran up to the guest room and cried. I held my blanket close to my chest, it was the only thing of my past I had left. It was a faded yellow with blue, green, and pink poke-a-dots. It was the only thing I could get from that house, I don't even remember what my parents look like anymore.

The next day I was heading to the airport. It was close by so I decided to walk. I walked by Jamie's house and looked at the house. It was exactly the same as it did so many years ago. I went up to the porch and grabbed a small box from my bag. Inside was every letter I wanted to send to Jamie, but never did. Over one hundred letters was in that box.

I set it in front of the door. I paused and looked at the box, "From: Jaden Yuki To: Jamie Dalton" was written on it in sharpie. I choked back tears and knocked. Then I ran from the house and towards the airport. I never got to see if he opened the door.

**How's that? Review please. But be nice, that's my only request. And I know that this might be a little sad, sorry about that.** **Jaden and Jesse will meet I promise, let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading…**


	2. Chapter 2

I was at the airport, waiting for the plane to board. I just sat in silence while inside I was crying my eyes out, but I couldn't and wouldn't do that in front of people. Even though I did in front of Jamie. When the people in uniforms started loading people onto the plane I stood up. I trudged over and gave them my ticket, then I was led to a certain part of the plane, where there was no one to be found. They set me down in a chair next to the window and put my bag above me on a shelf. I stared out the window as tears began to fall. I was never going to see Jamie again.

No one sat where I was sitting so I had peace and quiet, it was a big plane so everyone was either in the front or the back, only me in the middle. They must've thought I could use the alone time. I started hearing yelling at the front of the plane, so I just tuned them out, I was too busy watching the people work. The yelling got closer, but I didn't notice until I was being squeezed to death. I struggled but they just hugged me tighter, "Please don't go to Minnesota, Jaden."

I froze. Jamie was the one hugging me. He got on the plane just to tell me this? That's when I realized, that he was the reason I cried all those nights, the reason I was lonely, the reason I was in pain all those years. I realized that he would never make me happy. I squirmed as he held me tighter, and when I got my hand free I slapped him as hard as I could. The sound filtered through the plane. He let me go and stared at me, a hand print on his cheek. I held my ground and said, "You were the reason I was hurt, and I don't think I'll ever be happy here. I've had more families than you ever will and they never hurt me, that's why I'm leaving. I'm going to a good school and I'm going to make a new life for me, but you following me around won't get me anywhere, NOW LEAVE!"

Jamie had tears at the corners of his eyes now, I felt tears streaming down my own face too. He hung his head and left, the security shocked at how zombie-like he was acting. I just sat down in my seat and cried, some of the girls who worked on the plane came to comfort me. They hugged me and whispered nice words. I hugged them back and continued to cry. After about an hour I ran out of tears, so we talked about random stuff, mostly about Jamie and the girls' past relationships. I found out that almost all guys are like that, and I promised them I would never be a jerk like their ex-boyfriends. They all smiled and told me that they knew that, before they disappeared to continue their jobs, I was very thankful for being on a plane with such nice people.

It was a six hour trip from Vermont to Minnesota, and I had no more tears to cry so I fell asleep. I slept all the way there. One of the girls I talked to earlier came to wake me up, right as we landed too. I thanked her and began to get my stuff together, which was me and my backpack, since I never really kept a lot of stuff, mostly trinkets and pictures. And I walked out of the plane, walking right passed the baggage claim, since I didn't have anything to claim. When I walked out the doors there was a limo with a man in a suit holding a sign that read, "Jaden Yuki ". I nervously walked over to the man and whispered a hello, he heard me. He looked down at me and smiled, "I'll be taking you to your new home Mr. Yuki."

"Please, just call me Jaden. Mr. Yuki makes me sound old and cranky." I answered. He nodded and opened the door for me.

I said a quick thank you as I climbed in, I sat on the leather and waited, as he came around and entered the driver's seat. I got suspicious though, "How can I be sure that you won't kidnap me?"

"My name is Ben, I'm 37 years old. The principal at your new school called me and asked if I could take you to your new home, he changed it and he is also paying for it. He said that when you get there he will come and bring you your schedule and textbooks along with notebooks and other school supplies you'll need." The man said as he turned the keys and the engine sprung to life.

"Why would the principal change my house? I was perfectly fine with the apartment my foster parents chose." I replied.

"The principal told me that you and he are related, and he would hate it if his own grandson was living in a dump like that." Ben smiled at Jaden as the brunette shot up.

"Grandfather?! He's the principal of my new school?" Jaden exclaimed while inside he was clueless.

"He understands if you don't remember him, since you two have been separated for such a long time. He was going to take you in but then his daughter beat him to it." Ben's smile faded, I could tell he knew what happened.

I nodded and sat back down, we were already a mile away from the airport. I yawned and laid my head down on the seat, and I fell asleep. I just did not want to deal with any more tears. And as everything went black I pictured a boy. I don't know who he is but he looks a lot like me but has gold eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was my twin, but I don't remember ever having a brother. And then I fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

Ben shook my shoulder lightly, bringing me from my dreamless sleep. I rubbed my eyes and pouted, I miss the darkness, there was only me and no burdens. I sat up and continued rubbing my eyes, after a minute or two I stopped and climbed out of the limo. Ben grabbed my bag even though I told him he didn't have to. Then he showed me the house, pointing to a mansion with a beautiful garden and a fence surrounding the property, my jaw dropped halfway to China.

Ben laughed and showed me the way to the front door, but I was so amazed by the house he ended up dragging me to the door. He rang the doorbell as I had the sudden urge to frolic in the garden and lay under the big cherry blossom tree that resided in the front garden. A man answered the door, and smiled at my gaping. He gently took my hand in his and led me inside the house, where I almost fainted.

There was dark maple hardwood floors. And a living room next to the entrance with a fireplace and two black leather couches. The whole house had warm colors, not a single sad or lonely color, they all matched and mingled with each other. On the other side of the room there was an archway leading to what looked like a kitchen and dining room. And then there was stairs that had gold railing leading up to another floor, they didn't spiral up, which I was glad for. There were 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, which I would've died for. And all the carpets were either crimson or dark brown. My eyes burned at how shiny the place was, and I felt oddly at home.

The man smiled at me as he sat me down in the living room, then he sat beside me. His hands were still on my shoulders when he said, "Let me get a good look at you."

I sat up straight and let him look at me. It was kind of awkward but I was able to stand still. He just smiled and said, "I've missed you Jaden."

"I don't remember you, I'm sorry." I whispered. I found the floor very interesting.

"Of course you don't, I haven't seen you since you were 2 years old. How old are you now, 17?" The man asked, his smile never fading.

"I'm 14, Sir." I answered quietly.

"Please don't call me sir, I feel old when you do that," I giggled a little bit, "and besides, you're my grandson, Jaden, so you should call me either by my name or by grandpa."

I looked at him for a little bit, memories of that same face floated through my mind. It was grainy and barley seeable, but I remembered hearing my father say his name, Christopher Yuki. I looked up at him and I saw the same face as I did so many years ago. I felt tears come to my eyes as I hugged him, "Grandpa."

I felt his arms wrap around me, and I was home again. I had my own family that would take care of me and love me for who I am. I was overwhelmed, and happy. After a few minutes we let go and he took my hand. He led me up the stairs and down the hall to a room, "I was able to salvage a lot of stuff, so this is where I put it."

I was quiet for a second before reaching for the door knob. But before I touched the medal I looked back at Christopher, all he did was nod. My gaze returned to the door knob and I turned it, revealing a small office like room.

The book cases held books and pictures while there was a single desk in the middle, it all smelled of smoke and home. Christopher let go of my hand and walked over to a big black chest. He opened it and grabbed something, then he held it out for me. It was my stuffed animal Winged Kuriboh. I gasped and snatched it away, holding it close to me with a tight grip, rubbing my cheek against the fabric. He gestured to the rest of what was inside the chest and curiosity got the better of me, and I looked inside.

There was nothing big in the chest. Just little trinkets. There were more stuffed animals, and there were pictures and books. But what caught my eye is the golden locket, it had scorch marks along the sides and across the front, but it was still intact.

He saw what I was looking at and pulled out the locket, only to wrap it around my slender neck and clip it behind my hair. When he let it fall it went down to my collarbone, the golden chain hanging around my pale neck, "_Merci_."

He smiled at me, even though I had spoken in French. I felt dry tears brimming my lifeless eyes, but I held them at bay. I turned and he led me out of the office after saying that I could visit and take anything I want. He led me down the hall to a room, "I had this prepared for you, it has your favorite colors."

He opened the door and I was surprised. The walls were crimson and the carpet was dark brown. A large circular framed bed sat in the middle of the room with satin crimson sheets and cream colored pillows. It was overall a nice room, it had a bay window next to a book case, a walk in closet, and a door that led to my own master bathroom. It was all amazing so I turned and asked, "Where's your room?"

Christopher chuckled and shook his head, "This house is all yours, so you can do whatever you want with it. I'll be coming to check in but other than that it's yours."

Okay now I was confused, "What about the office?"

His eyes glared a bit, "It's all yours, now I have a meeting to go to so is it possible that I can get a hug?"

What? I cautiously walked over and he bent down so I could reach my arms around him and hug him, and his hands went way too low for my liking. A jolt went through my body and I started to panic, so I pushed him away a little roughly. He just chuckled and sauntered out of the room. Okay now I was confused, scared, and grossed out. Why did he just do that? I'm his grandson!

Just then one of the butlers came in with boxes of clothes, shoes and accessories. I was in awe as they formed three lines of four boxes each. When they left I opened them and tried them all on before putting them in my new closet. Then I ventured into the bathroom to take a sanitation shower. Afterwards I put on some shorts, leaving my chest bare, and crawled into bed. It was so soft and comfortable, I don't even remember falling asleep. All I remember is Christopher's smirking face as he towered over me and trapped me in a corner. I was crying and screaming for him to stop but he refused, and when he grabbed my neck a boy my age came in and saved me. Was that a dream? Or was it something else?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to sun in my eyes; apparently I forgot to close the curtains last night. My body felt relaxed and ready to go but I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today, I hope it's good.

The room was bright but it all seemed to focus on the bed, that's cool, probably some architectural design. There was still some time before breakfast so I pulled on a warn-crimson t-shirt and set out to explore my new home. First, I looked at all the bedrooms. They were large and could easily fit three in one room, and one thought went through my mind, 'Roommates'. A smile broke out on my face imagining living with a bunch of friends, but that smile fell when I realized that I didn't have any friends. I sighed and went back to my room, opening my bag and pulling out picture frames and trinkets. The bookcase became their home and my books resided underneath them. After those were all settled I went back to my bag and pulled out one last picture frame and set it on a bedside table. That's when one of the maids came in and was surprised that I was already up, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you'd be up so early."

I laughed, "Please don't call me sir, makes me older than I am. I'm Jaden, what's your name?"

That seemed to shock her, her shoulders tensed up and she looked anywhere but at me, "Marie-Ann Julia Henderson sir- I mean, Jaden."

A smile came onto my face again, "That's a great name Marie-Ann. I am only fourteen though and you're most likely older than me, even if you don't look like it, so I am grateful for your services but you don't have to call me sir. I'd prefer you and everyone else just call me Jaden."

She grinned and bowed, "Thank you Jaden, you're very generous and mature for your age. I'm happy to serve you."

We smiled and talked for a little longer until she gasped, "Oh my, breakfast is ready Jaden."

I sighed happily, "Thank you, I'm so hungry!"

That made her giggle as we walked down to the kitchen together, surprising the other maids and butlers. She went off and told everyone to call me Jaden and talked about other stuff too. I sat at the counter and smiled as the maids were getting ready to put my food on the big dining table, that's when something hit me, "Hey if I got a roommate would that be too much trouble for you guys?"

Marie-Ann was confused, "You want a roommate?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean you guys are awesome to hang out with but I plan on giving you guys a lot of time off, you guys probably have families to go see. I think it'd be cool to have someone who would live here and go to school with me, but I don't really have any friends so I doubt it'll happen."

One of the girls came up to me, "My name's Sarah Michaels and I know for a fact that you'll earn a lot of friends if you just stay the way you are. You are very kind and giving and I will gladly serve you, so friends should be easy."

We all talked about what I could do to make some friends and then I invited them to eat with me, since apparently a servant isn't allowed to eat until their master has eaten. That's total garbage and since I make the rules of the house, I guess, I threw out all those rules. Then at 6:25am one of the butlers came in with my school uniform, "School starts in 45 minutes Jaden, Ben will be your personal driver and this is your uniform that is required at school every day. I also have your gym bag and your backpack."

I sighed, "What's the school like?"

Sarah and Marie-Ann started to show me back to my room so I can get dressed, "That Jaden depends on which side you want to be on."

Okay, that confused me, and when I climbed into the town car with Ben in the driver's seat I started to feel uneasy. I got strange vibes from him and Christopher, and since Christopher tried to feel me up yesterday I can't rule Ben out as safe either. He drove silently the whole way to the school and man was it a beautiful school. There were mile long gardens on the sides of the mile long driveway. There was a parking lot at the sides of the school and the front was filled with students. Ben parked up front and let me get out, my backpack hung low on my back and my gym back hung on the side. Ben handed me my schedule and drove off, making me feel like an abandoned child at kindergarten all over again. I turned and climbed the steps to the front doors. They opened easily enough and I walked to the front office, they eyed me strangely and paid more attention to my dual tone hair than me. One of the front ladies gave me my locker number and combo and I smiled and thanked her. She seemed surprised before smiling back at me.

I ventured out into the now empty hallways and found my locker, the initials J.Y carved into a gold plate. Anger welled in me and I grabbed some black duct tape from my backpack and covered up the Y. Once I opened it up and got my binder and books for the first two periods out I closed it and looked up and down the hall, where's room 278? Great, I'm lost in probably the biggest school in the world.

The hallways were dead silent, why? There was still ten minutes until the bell rang. I looked at the windows on the doors and saw people in there, staring at me. A pout formed on my face and I looked at the room numbers. 236, 238, 240, I hugged my binder closer to me and felt really insecure as I got closer to my class. If all those people stared at me, what would my classmates do? 268, 270, 272, 274, 276, I stopped. The door was open and there were two people standing there, one was a short boy with light blue hair and the other was a tall girl with blonde hair. I felt really nervous as they looked at me, they looked at my hair mostly and then the girl came closer and pushed my binder out of my face. Her eyes widen greatly before she smiled, "What's your name, new kid?"

My chest tightened, I hate this question. I looked at my feet and mumbled, "Jaden, just Jaden."

The boy came up and looked confused, "What's your last name?"

Anger started to well up in me again but I cooled it, "I stopped having a last name when my parents died."

Those two both gasped then, but instead of feeling sad I smiled, remembering what Sarah had said, "But I want to start over, not be the person I used to be and make some new friends, even though I'm not very good at making friends."

I pouted and held my binder closer, I always get nervous with new people, they always judge me. The girl and boy looked to each other and smiled, "Well if you want some friends, we'll be your friends. Sorry though, you got put in the weird classes with us and everyone else in this class, so we'll protect you. How old are you?"

Relief flooded over me, "Thank you, and I'm 14, why?"

The girl smiled, "'Cause you look younger than that, my name's Alexis and this is Syrus."

I grinned, "It's nice to meet you Alexis, Syrus."

We all grinned and talked until a boy with black hair came out, "Will you three shut up? I'm trying to take a nap!"

I yelped and held my binder closer, I looked over and saw Syrus hiding behind Alexis and we both smiled. Alexis scoffed, "Get back to your corner Chazz, I was just being nice to the new kid."

All of a sudden this 'Chazz' guy had hearts for eyes and grinned at Alexis, "Of course my love, anything for you."

He left and Syrus and I were laughing, "Is he okay?"

Syrus shook his head at me, "No, he's bipolar."

Alexis grinned, "He's had the biggest crush on me since third grade."

We all laughed and walked into the room, I walked over to the teacher and introduced myself, "Um, hello, I'm the new student here. My name is Jaden."

He looked up and gasped, "Oh please sit wherever you like Mr. Yuki."

I pouted and felt anger again, "I stopped going by that name a long time ago, and you can tell the principal that too. Sure, I'm grateful to him for giving me a house and stuff but I'm not taking that name back. Please, just call me Jaden."

The teacher looked shocked but nodded, "Very well then, Jaden, I'm Mr. Banner and I'll be your language arts and history teacher."

I bowed slightly and smiled, "Thank you, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Banner."

He smiled and pointed me over to a seat next to a blue haired boy, in front of him was Alexis and Syrus and behind him was a boy wearing a bandana and a boy with a crocodile around his feet. I walked up and sat down in my seat and put my binder in my desk before saying hello to Alexis and Syrus. Syrus grinned and said hello back and Alexis introduced me to everyone, "This is Jesse, he transferred here from Norway, behind you is Tyranno, he's into dinosaurs and Jim is the one with the crocodile."

I looked down and saw the crocodile looking at me so I leaned down and pet its head, it bit my hand. Everyone gasped and tried to get it off but I laughed as it let go, no marks and no blood. A grin broke out on my face, "Thank you for not ripping my hand off. You're beautiful you know that?"

The crocodile growled softly and happily before wrapping its tail around my hand. I laughed and pet its tail softly. I realized it was quiet so I looked up and saw everyone staring at me in shock. Jim grinned, "I like 'im, he's a good mate if Shirley likes 'im."

Tyranno laughed, "Gosh, Sarge' you must be a pretty good guy if a crocodile likes ya'."

Jesse laughed, "So tell us a little bit about ya', Jay."

I looked to Jesse and lost the ability to speak, oh wow was he handsome. It took me a moment to regain my voice and I huffed, I hate talking about me. Alexis and Syrus looked curious, actually everyone did, so I sighed and spoke, "My name is Jaden, I'm 14 years old and I was born in Vermont. I lived in England, Italy, France and now Minnesota."

Jesse looked surprised, but Jim seemed suspicious, "So, you're not a criminal or something?"

I was lost for words, do I look like a criminal? My mouth got dry a bit when I answered, "I'm not, but people think I have mental problems from all the stuff I've been through. I just tend to not talk about it and I refuse to remember, but you can't help remembering when your body is covered in scars."

Jesse immediately looked at my neck, where some of my burn scar showed. He reached out and touched it, I flinched before I knew was he was doing. His eyes came back to me and we stared at each other for a while. I wonder what he thought of me, does he think I'm weird like the others? My chest tightened a little bit when I thought of that, he looked like he was different from the others. Jim and Alexis glared at me a little bit, "You're hiding something."

I looked to them, "Um, I live by myself? My grandfather checks in sometimes but it gets lonely there, even though there maids and butlers and stuff, I kind of want a roommate or two though."

Jesse and Syrus looked at each other and grinned, "We're roommates, but we were kind of looking for a new place. Our apartment is getting unsafe especially with all the rain we've been having."

A smile broke out on my face, "Wanna come over? You guys can see if you wanna live with me. There's no rent either, my grandfather pays for it. I don't really like him though."

Tyranno laughed, "You should like your family."

I frowned, "Yeah he's not good family for a lot of reasons."

Something clicked though, "Hey do you all wanna come over? We have a garden and a little lake where Shirley can swim if she wants and the place is huge. It's not fully furnished though; the furniture should be here sometime today though."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at me, "Sure, we'd love to."

I felt happiness fill my chest, did I finally make friends? Sarah was right; I just have to be myself. Then the bell rang and confusion filled me, "Um, do you guys know where Hopkin's geometry and integrated science is?"

Jesse stood up and smiled, "That's my next class, here let's go to our lockers first, we got some time."

So we left the classroom and went to our lockers; that were two lockers away from each other. I grabbed my math and science binder and textbooks before I closed it and turned to see a big guy standing a little too close to me. He smirked and came closer, I yelped as I was pushed against my locker, and Jesse growled, "Leave him alone Ryan."

Ryan? Why does that sound familiar? He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're Jamie's boyfriend right? I like you, meet me in the boys locker room in five minutes and I'll show you something bigger, if you know what I mean."

Grossed out was an understatement, so I walked over to Jesse and said, "C'mon Jesse, this guy isn't worth our time."

Ryan growled and threw me against the lockers, which surprisingly didn't hurt. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but my reflexes came in and I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin. Jesse and I watched as he crumpled to the ground. I grabbed Jesse's hand and ran down the hallway, away from the scene of the crying jock. We laughed as Jesse pulled me into an empty classroom, I was surprised so I couldn't get my footing in before, so I fell on top of the blue haired teen. Jesse laughed as he caught me and helped me up.

"That was awesome Jay, but didn't it hurt when he threw you into the lockers?"

I grinned and placed my hands on his shoulders, "Nah, it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I was expecting. And when he tried to kiss me I kind of used reflexes more than my brain, I didn't mean to hurt him. Do you think he's okay?"

Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and said encouragingly, "I don't think anyone will rat you out, everyone hates him. He'll probably be fine; you just shattered his dignity though."

I giggled and hugged him, "Thanks Jess! You're the best."

He hugged me back, "I know, you're pretty cool too Jay, for a new kid and all. Let's get to class, the bells about to ring."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, which I returned, before we left for class. This school might not be so bad after all.

**Done! How was that? I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but I got almost all summer to work on these so yeah. Thank you for your patience guys.**


End file.
